The past always comes back to haunt you!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: COMPLETE What happens when a part of Adam's past comes back to haunt him, will it just affect him and what happens when he's seriously injured, leaving Julie to pick up the pieces! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own any Mighty Ducks unfortunately but I can dream can't I?  
  
Summery : Adam's past comes back to haunt him, but does it just effect him?  
  
Chapter 1 - PROLOGUE  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
"You coming to bed"? Two arms slid round my shoulders as I sat at my laptop trying to concentrate on my essay that was due in, in about a week.  
  
"Yeah, 5 minutes". I replied.  
  
"Adam, you've been working on that thing all night, it doesn't even have to be in for another week and you have to be up early for practise in the morning". The arms tightened slightly.  
  
I turned in my seat to look at who it was speaking. I pulled her into my lap and kissed the side of her mouth. Her bright eyes sparkled as they gazed into mine, her shoulder length hair draped carelessly over her shoulders and her soft hands caressed my upper arms.  
  
"Ok, I give in, but only because you're the one asking". I smiled as she leant forward and rested her forehead on mine.  
  
"I love it when I win". She laughed mischievously.  
  
"How can you lose when you're wearing that"? I drew my attention to the silk camisole she was wearing under the robe.  
  
"I dress to impress". She began leading me to the bedroom by my shirt collar.  
  
It was amazing really how happy she made me feel. We'd been together about a year, well since starting college really, luckily we'd been given duck approval and since then we'd become more and more serious about each other. I was in my first year of college on a hockey scholarship with the other ducks, a scholarship we'd had to fight hard for to keep us all together, but with the help of our high school coach and a very good lawyer friend we had managed it as well as bagging secure jobs for the two most important people in our whole hockey career up to present as coaches.  
  
That night I woke about 3am, the light of the moon shone through the open window directly onto the body laying next to me, my arm was draped lazily over her waist and I could feel her warmth through my boxer shorts. I tried going back to sleep, but being the light sleeper I am, the light from the moon disturbed me. Finally giving in, I got up and pulled the curtains closed, blocking out the protruding glow. As I got back into bed, she turned into my arms and I immediately fell back to sleep.  
  
When I awoke the second time it was turned 6.30am. I had to be up for at least 7. Just as I closed my eyes to continue dazing, I felt a twitch a light murmur. I chuckled silently in the knowledge that she was sleeping soundly. I began skimming my index finger over her upper arm, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair, feeling the urge to kiss her soft lips. I began nuzzling into her neck, feeling for her pulse spot with my lips. Suddenly, I felt her turn toward me then saw two gazing eyes look deep into mine.  
  
"Can you not help yourself"? She asked with a slight giggle.  
  
"Not when your around". I began to continue nuzzling her neck as her arms wrapped around my shoulders.  
  
"You really should learn to contain yourself you know".  
  
"You make it too difficult".  
  
"Well as my Gran always used to say, flaunt it while ya got it". She laughed gently.  
  
"I totally agree".  
  
"Would you be here now if I didn't, I mean if, oh God I don't know what I mean". She stuttered.  
  
"Would I be here if you were any less gorgeous". I improvised.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have put it that way, but yeah". She answered shyly.  
  
"Yes a thousand times over, I don't love you for your looks, I love you for the way you make me feel, for the little things you do that make my heart race, but most of all, I love you for being you". I kissed her gently.  
  
"You love me"? She looked astounded.  
  
"I just said I did, didn't I, what does it sound so weird"? I asked.  
  
"It's just that you've never said it before".  
  
"Well, I never thought about it before now". I answered.  
  
"How long we got till we have to get up"? She asked with a spark of mischief crossing her facial features.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, about 20 minutes". I replied diving in for a kiss, then rolling over taking her with me.  
  
Well, what do you guy's think, I've only made this short but the following chapters will be a lot longer, and may reveal more about the plot!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks unfortunately because if I did, there would have been more than 3 movies and a possible TV show.  
  
DEDICATED TO CAKESTER'SGIRLY99 AND ANNE918 FOR THEIR CONSTANT SUPPORT IN EVERYTHING I WRITE! THANKS YOU GUYS *sniffs* lol1!!!!  
  
CAKEEATER'SGIRLY99 - Thanks for your reviews, sure you can ramble to me. I'm glad you'll still read, but let's just say you guessed right!  
  
PITAQUEEN - I think you were probably right. Thank you for your review and your kind words you put in it!  
  
ADRIANA3 - I thought it was pretty good too. Thanks!  
  
AUSSIECHIC- You could be right about the mystery girl, BUT you could be wrong, I think I'll keep you in suspense for a little while. Lol. Thanks for your review!  
  
ANNE918 - I'm afraid you know me too well. Thanks for your constant support and for nominating me for an award - I'd never heard of it lol. Oh and thank you for reviewing!  
  
ELLE1299 - Thanks for your review, I like Adam and Julie together but I'm not gonna tell you who the mystery girl is just yet!  
  
SPIKEY - Go on make a fool of yourself, I don't mind I do it all the time lol. I could tell you whether you're right or wrong BUT I don't think I'm gonna do that lol. Thanks for your review!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
After getting out of bed, half an hour later than planned, I managed to drag myself away and got to hockey practise just in time, luckily as today was going too good to be spoilt by Bombay and Orion shouting at me for being late. I took my seat in the locker room, next to Charlie and Ken.  
  
"Whoa, Banksie, you look like you didn't get much sleep last night". Charlie pointed out, I could hear a slight snicker in his voice.  
  
"I didn't, BUT not because of the reason your dirty little minds think it is". I told them immediately.  
  
"Then why"? Ken asked.  
  
"Just one of those nights I suppose". I shrugged.  
  
"You two best hurry otherwise you'll get Bombay and Orion breathing down your necks". Charlie stood and left toward the ice.  
  
"You could use a night out on the tiles pal". Ken advised.  
  
"Gee thanks for the outstanding advice". I chuckled.  
  
"No serious, it'll do you good to get out and let your hair down. Me and Lauren are going out with Luis and Abby tonight, why don't you and your other half come with us"?  
  
"Why'd you guy's insist on calling her that, she has a name". I replied standing.  
  
"We know that, but we call her that because we know it rubs you up the wrong way, she doesn't seem to mind it. So you gonna come tonight"? He explained as we began heading toward the ice.  
  
"Sure, why not, I'm sure 'my other half' will be up for it". I answered as we touched the ice and all conversations ended.  
  
That practise, we all worked harder than our few previous ones. I think it was because Bombay had overheard Goldberg's ingenious plan to skip a practise to prank the opposing team we would be playing at the end of the week.  
  
* DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO ADAM'S GIRLFRIEND IS???? *  
  
After practise, I was walking through the corridors on my way to my first class of the day - sports injuries/medic. It wasn't the best of classes but it gave me quite a bit of information about how to treat sport injuries.  
  
"Hey Corrina". I said as I caught up with the two ladies walking side by side and kissed the gorgeous shoulder length haired one stood next to Corrina.  
  
"Oh please". Corrina picked up her pace and left us walking steadily.  
  
"What's with her"? I asked staring at the already disappearing red head.  
  
"Don't ask, anyway what's up"? She asked stopping momentarily.  
  
"Do you fancy going out with Ken, Lauren, Luis and Abby tonight? Ken suggested it so that I'd 'let my hair down'". I imitated him.  
  
"Sure, whatever, sounds like fun".  
  
"So, be ready for about 7". I replied.  
  
"Yeah, See you at lunch". She jumped up slightly, planted a kiss on my lips then took off after Corrina leaving me to go in the opposite direction to sports medic.  
  
* DID I FORGET TO MENTION SOMETHING? NO I DON'T THINK SO! *  
  
That night, I walked in about 5pm to find JULIE running back and forth from the bathroom and bedroom, trying to get ready. I followed her to the bedroom and found about 30 different outfits spread out over the bed and Julie drying her hair with the dryer..  
  
"Hey baby". She finally looked up from drying her shoulder length blonde hair.  
  
"Hey, what's going off here"? I asked.  
  
"I'm getting ready, what's it look like"? She replied smiling.  
  
"How many outfits are you gonna wear, one for each hour we're out". I laughed pushing over a few of the clothes to sit down.  
  
"No, I just can't decide which one I want to wear". She argued giving me a little shove.  
  
"I'm sure whatever you wear will be fine". I winked at her.  
  
"Is this your idea of buttering me up"?  
  
"Maybe, is it working"?  
  
"Maybe".  
  
"Then yeah". I chuckled, I kissed her quickly before dashing for the shower.  
  
About 6.45, Ken, Luis, Abby and Lauren appeared at our door. Of course the girls all had to talk about each others outfits and whose handbag would suit whose outfit more than their own. I had to admit though, Julie looked stunning, she was wearing a plain black pair of pants and fluorescent pink plunging neckline vest top.  
  
"Right, ladies have we finished your little chat about handbags"? Luis asked immediately regretting his choice of words when one handbag socked him round the back of the head.  
  
"Have you got everything"? I asked carefully as we began exiting.  
  
"Yeah". Came 5 replies.  
  
"Julie, you haven't got your handbag"? Lauren told her once I had shut the door.  
  
"Why would I need a handbag when I've got Adam here". She replied just as I pushed the key into the lock.  
  
"Thanks a lot, I love you too". I told her chuckling slightly as she took my hand and we headed outside to flag a taxi.  
  
Within about 10 minutes we climbed out from the taxi and headed for the entrance of club we had chosen to start off at. The place was called 'Blue Minx' and definitely lived up to it's name. It was rather sleazy and tacky in certain ways, the waiters wore black pants, aprons and very tight tank tops and the women wore similar outfits but were even tighter. There was a main dance floor but around the edges there were poles for the customers to use and sometimes staff, the bar had blue fur barstools and the bar itself had a blue leather effect.  
  
"Oh my God". Julie exclaimed laughing.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else". Luis spoke my own thoughts out loud.  
  
"Nah, come on it'll be fun". Abby dragged him to the empty dance floor.  
  
We ended up staying there most of the night, it was quite a fun evening even though the place seemed a little unusual. I had just sat at the booth we had managed to secure, with Luis and Ken. We were all watching the girls dance wildly to the music and we had to laugh as some guys came up to them, but each in turn batted them away and continued dancing with each other.  
  
"See I told you tonight would do you good". Ken shouted over the loud music to me.  
  
"Yeah". I shouted in reply. Just as I glanced over to the girls, I saw a familiar face walk over the dance floor and then disappear. I must have been looking oddly toward them and it didn't take long for Ken and Luis to pick up on it, so they asked me what was wrong. "I just thought I saw someone". I answered continually searching the dance floor.  
  
I soon forgot about looking when I saw a guy walk up to Julie and squeeze between her, Abby and Lauren. I watched carefully as Julie turned away from him and moved with the other two to a different part of the dance floor.  
  
Well, I'm gonna leave it here for now. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty ducks, I don't even own the Blue Minx club - in actual fact the name came from a club I pass every day.  
  
PITAQUEEN - I'm so glad you approve of the pairing, as for the person on the dance floor - it's a surprise but if you actually think real hard about who it would most likely to be then you'll probably have your answer. Thanks for being the constant support you are = )  
  
NEETU - Glad you like it, thanks for your review!  
  
ELLE1299 - Thanks for your review. Glad you like it and here's the third chapter just for you!  
  
SPIKEY - Your definitely not the only one whose jumped up and landed on the cat, I do it all the time but luckily for my cat she's got a big belly and I almost trampoline right off lol. I actually never thought about the name Corrina giving it away if I had I'd have probably called her Julia or something to confuse you. Oh well. Thanks for your reviews they mean a lot to me. Cheers mi dears = )  
  
CAKEEATER'SGIRLY99 - Thank you for your review. The blue minx club is actually a strip bar I have to pass on my way to college however I've never been in and the whole description is off the top of my head. Yes you should definitely start racking your brain right about now but not too much you have to save yourself for you history paper lol. Cheers Doll for your review and constant support!!!  
  
ANNE918 - Sorry for keeping you in suspense, but hey I love it. You have to be one of my biggest fans and I smile whenever I get a review from you cos I know at least I've got one supporter. Thank you so much for that!! = )  
  
KSHYNE99 - I'm glad you like this story. It means a hell of a lot to me that you like all my stories. You are a true fan. Thanks for all your reviews. Luv ya = ) Chapter 3  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
After the girls moved to a different part of the dance floor, I watched carefully as Abby went to the bar leaving Julie and Lauren dancing. I glanced all around me, beginning to search the club for the familiar face I had seen earlier. Well I found it, he was at this moment pushing between Lauren and Julie. His arms were trying to sneak around Julie's waist. I could see Julie saying something and then trying to push him away. At the precise second I jumped up and almost ran over to them, pushing him aside when I got to them, I took Julie's hand and pulled her behind me.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Banks, how you doing pal"? He spoke sheepishly. "This your bit". He referred to Julie.  
  
"No she's not my bit, she is my girlfriend". I snapped harshly back.  
  
"Never thought you had it in ya". He snickered.  
  
"Piss off McGill". I began to turn.  
  
"Can't take the competition, just like in pee wee's, couldn't stand the fact that you weren't the best player so you had to go join that team of jokers. Did they make you feel big again"? He retorted.  
  
At that comment, I saw red. I dropped Julie's hand and flung my fist toward him. I knocked him clean off his feet, not just through strength, but probably due to the fact that he wasn't prepared for it and he was probably drunk.  
  
"That team of jokers have got further than you ever dreamed possible. And that's for knocking me out in pee wee's". I yelled at the body still laid on the floor staring up at me.  
  
"Adam". I looked up to see Larson stood in front of me. He punched me and I retorted by throwing another few punches at them both, all the time Julie yelling at me to stop, I didn't stop until a bar tender, Luis and Ken pulled us apart.  
  
"You stay away from the ducks, you stay away from my girlfriend and most of all you stay away from me". I yelled and then turned grabbing Julie's hand and dragged her out with me.  
  
We got in a cab outside, and all the way of our ten minute journey I stayed completely silent. I could see Julie looking at me every few minutes, but she said nothing. Even back in the apartment, she followed me in and watched as I paced back and forth. Finally anger getting the best of me I kicked over the small wooden coffee table we had been given as a welcoming present by the old lady down stairs. I saw Julie visibly jump in fright.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I watched in fear as Adam kicked over the coffee table. I had seen this behaviour before, but never had I expected it from Adam. The way he had acted at the club had scared me enough, but kicking over a piece of furniture was petrifying me.  
  
"Adam". I began.  
  
"Don't you Adam me, you must have said something to him to make him follow you to the other side of the dance floor like that". He shouted at me.  
  
"You think that little of me that I'd flirt with someone right in front of you". Tears glistened my eyes. He looked at me with anger in his eyes. "I'm not staying here to listen to you, I don't deserve this". I turned quickly on my heel and headed for the door, grabbing a jacket on the way. He didn't even try to come after me, not that I wanted him to, but at least it would have shown me he cared.  
  
By now tears were gushing down my cheeks. I walked aimlessly through the streets, not really thinking where I was going. I knew I had to go somewhere as I couldn't walk around all night. Without thinking, I entered a building and climbed the stairs until I was on the right floor. A quick glance at my watch told me it was 12.30am. a little hesitantly I knocked on the door. I could hear someone fumbling with the lock on the other side and a few murmurings of complaint.  
  
"Julie"? The said as they opened the door fully to see me.  
  
"I'm sorry it's late, but I didn't have anywhere else I could go". I apologized and then broke down in tears as the recipients arms enveloped me in a tight hug, before leading me to the sofa, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Julie what's wrong"? Charlie asked me, as he placed himself on the coffee table to face me. "Have you and Adam had a fight"?  
  
"Sort of, we went out tonight with Luis, Ken, Abby and Lauren, we were having a good time until this guy starting hitting on me, Adam got in fight with both of them and then we left. When we got back home, he got angry and kicked over a piece of furniture then accused me of leading this guy McGill on, so I left".  
  
"Did you just say McGill"? He asked suddenly, his eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah. Why"? I asked confused.  
  
"McGill is a VERY old ex friend of Adam's, they were on the same pee wee team before Adam was forced by the league to join us. Well Adam had to play against his old team in the play offs and McGill knocked him out by tripping him and sending him flying into the goal post".  
  
"I don't understand". I sat my sobs calming slowly.  
  
"Let's just say McGill and his other friend Larson are a very sore point for Adam".  
  
"But why did he say I was leading this McGill on"?  
  
"I don't know, he's probably angry and when your angry you tend to hurt the people you love the most. Look, stay here, sleep on it and everything will seem a lot different in the morning". He told me.  
  
"You sure Averman and Dwayne won't mind"?  
  
"Nah". He stood and got me a couple of blankets. He offered me his bed but I turned it down, I felt bad enough about waking him up as it was without making him lose anymore sleep because of me. "You want me to call Adam and tell him where you are"? He asked me.  
  
"No, let him calm down and I'll go and talk to him tomorrow". I shuck my head.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
I had just left Julie settling in on the sofa and headed back to my room. I know she told me not to, but I had to call him, if I knew Adam he would probably be ringing round all the ducks in search of her. I dialled his number and awaited a response.  
  
"JULIE"? He yelled down the phone. With obvious anticipation.  
  
"No, Adam it's me Charlie". I spoke into the phone.  
  
"Oh God, have you seen Julie"? He began panicking down the phone to me.  
  
"Adam, calm down, she's spending the night here". I explained slowly.  
  
"Is she ok, I'll come right over". He began.  
  
"Adam, she's fine, just a little upset and scared, but I think you should leave her here, I'll get her to call you tomorrow, when you've both had chance to calm down".  
  
"Thanks Charlie". He immediately calmed.  
  
"Anytime". I replied.  
  
Well what do you think. PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty ducks or anything like that.  
  
CAKEEATER'SGIRLY99 - Thank you for your continuous reviews, I'm sorry about the wait but I hope it was worth it. Larson and McGill were just there by coincidence I suppose. I haven't got much of a life either so we're in the same boat ain't we, but who cares eh?  
  
ANNE918 - Adam isn't just sexy when he's mad lol. I'm glad you liked it, I particularly enjoyed writing that chapter. Thanks for your continuous reviews and support, it means the world to me. Cheers mi dears.  
  
CONNIE_4_GUY - Your making me blush lol. I'm glad your enjoying it. Thanks for your reviews and support, you don't know how much it means to me.  
  
SPIKEYTHEHEDGEHOG - Thanks for your review, I know when I was proof reading the last chapter, I was thinking would Adam really do that, but then I thought, so what if he wouldn't he does now lol.  
  
NEETU - I'm glad you like Adam/Julie, I think they go well together. Thanks for your review.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I laid awake for the following 6 hours, unable to sleep through the anxiety that plagued my being. I could hear Adam's hurtful words play over and over in my mind. His actions that had terrified me and brought back the many memories of my father. Every time I closed my eyes I could see Adam kicking the table, Adam hitting that Larson and McGill, my father starting to take his anger out on the furniture and then as his anger progressed he had begun to use my mother as his punch bag.  
  
When it turned 6.30am I could hear the birds outside chirping loudly as the sun began rising. The happiness made me feel sick to my stomach. Finally I gave in and got up off the couch, folding the blankets up and leaving them sat neatly on one edge. I grabbed the note paper from the side of the phone and left a message for Charlie. I put the note atop the blankets and grabbed the jacket I had arrived in and pulled my boots on and left.  
  
I headed toward the park where I wandered aimlessly, I found it hard to believe that at this ungodly hour, people were already out jogging, walking dogs and whatever else people normally did when they came to the park. The thoughts that had haunted me all night still yet to disappear.  
  
"Huh, some good this is doing". I told myself.  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I knocked tentatively on Charlie's door. I had spent most of last night regretting my words to Julie, I had been panicking about where she was up until Charlie had called and even then I couldn't sleep, hoping and praying that this wouldn't be the end of us.  
  
"Adam, she's not here". Charlie opened the door and yawned as he stepped aside to let me come in.  
  
"What do you mean she's not here, I thought she spent the night here"? I asked.  
  
"She did, but I'm not her keeper Adam, I can't keep her here, she must have left before I got up, she left me a note saying she was trying to clear her head. She's probably already back at yours". He explained.  
  
"Thanks Charlie". I replied.  
  
"Anytime". He replied as he closed the door behind me.  
  
I couldn't help but think where Julie would have gone, if I knew her and I think I did she wouldn't have gone back home just yet, she had this thing about making people sweat, not intentionally, but all the same I knew she wouldn't be at home. I begun walking around, thinking of places she would go, Without realising I had spotted her sat on a bench on the hill over looking the pond.  
  
"Julie". I said slowly on reaching her. "I've been looking all over for you".  
  
"Why so you can accuse me even more". She spoke softly her voice more fearful than harsh.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you". I stepped toward her.  
  
"You have no idea how much you scared me last night". She stepped away from me as tears claimed her eyes. "I've seen all this once before and I never want to see it again".  
  
"What are you saying Jules"? I asked my own fear growing in the pit of my stomach. "Are you finishing with me"? She didn't reply but just stood looking at me.  
  
"No, I just, I just think that maybe I ought to move out for a few weeks". She blurted quickly, but relief washed over me when her first word entered my brain.  
  
"Why"? I asked finally.  
  
"I need some space and time, I need to build my trust in you again. I know I owe you an explanation but I can't give you one here".  
  
"Ok, let's go home". I reached out for her hand, feeling her flinch then relax at my touch.  
  
When we got home, she went and got showered and changed, then returned to me in the living room. She had slight bags under her eyes and I knew she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Whilst she had been getting showered I had called Charlie to let him know I had found her, then called Luis and Ken to apologise for my behaviour last night.  
  
"It wasn't you kicking the table that scared me the most you know". She finally spoke up. "I've never told anyone this, but a few months before my dad passed away, he used to go out every week and come back totally smashed. He started getting into small pub brawls but when he was thrown out he used to come home, break some furniture then be ok, soon it got more than that and he started hitting my mom, he never got chance to hit me but the fear was always there". She stuttered through her tears. I got up and sat at her side, pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
"Julie, I would NEVER hit you, you know that right"?  
  
"I know, but it doesn't stop the flashbacks, or the fear. That's why I need some space". She nodded crying openly in my arms.  
  
About half an hour later, Julie was just putting a few things in a bag to take with her to Connie's. I hated the fact she was moving out even for a few weeks but once I had seen the hurt and fear in her eyes, I understood why. She had assured me that this wasn't the end of us, but the space would do us both some good. Just as I grabbed my keys to take her to Connie's there was a loud knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it". Julie said as she stepped forward and opened the door.  
  
"Hello, I'm Detective Inspector Cooper, does an Adam Banks live here"? I could hear a voice ask.  
  
"Err, yeah". Julie stepped aside letting me come to the door.  
  
"How can I help you"? I asked, but knowing full well what this was all about as did Julie.  
  
"Would you accompany me to the police department for questioning on what happened between you and a Mr Larson last night please"? His tone staying steady and emotionless.  
  
"Sure". I replied. "Jule's there's some money in my wallet, get a cab to Connie's, I'll call you later ok". I threw her my wallet and flashed a smile at her before leaving with the Detective and the officer accompanying him.  
  
Well what do you think? Please R&R!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unfortunately but in my dreams I do lol!!!  
  
KSHYNE99 - I'm gonna leave you hanging- sorry, but if I told you if Adam was gonna be in trouble then it would spoil it. I totally know why Adam's your favourite, I mean I can't understand people who don't like him cos he's so gorgeous, caring, understanding etc etc Well thanks for being a firm supporter!!!!  
  
NEBULA2 - Hopefully this chapter will answer your curiousness as to what is going to happen with the police. You weren't the only one cheering when Adam punched Larson and McGill, when I proof read it, I was bouncing all over the place lol. Well thanks for your reviews and for writing so much fan fiction that I enjoy!!!!  
  
CAKEEATER'SGIRLY99 - I totally understand about the shortness of your review, especially since I always leave the house at the last minute because I'm so engulfed in reading fanfiction. I know I should reallyt tell you that Adam isn't going to go to jail but I don't really want to, it would spoil it for you - sorry. Thank you so much for reviewing this story so much, you really make me smile and want to keep updating. Thanks for your continual support!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
Like hell I was just going to go to Connie's. My boyfriend had just been taken away by the police for questioning on a small fight last night. I quickly grabbed my jacket, Adam's wallet and his car keys, he wouldn't be exactly ecstatic that I had driven his prized possession but I didn't really care. I dashed down the stairs and out of the main doors, marginally missing Mrs Channing the old lady who thought it was her business to know everything about everyone in the building.  
  
As I was getting in the car, I felt weird, as though there was someone watching my every move. It wasn't until I started the engine and began pulling away from the curb that I saw them. It was the two guys from the club last night, sat about 3 cars away. My stomach flipped in fright. How long had they been sat there? Were they watching us purposely or just to see Adam leave? I erased as many thoughts as I could otherwise I would probably cause an accident through loss of concentration.  
  
When I got into the police department, Adam was sat on one of the seats waiting for a room to become available. He looked incredibly calm, well that was until he saw me walk in.  
  
"Julie".. He began.  
  
"Don't worry, I haven't scratched it". I said immediately. "Adam, I know this is pretty much the wrong time to tell you this, but when I left, Larson and McGill where sat in a car outside the apartment". I told him.  
  
"What"? He almost yelled.  
  
"Adam calm down, they were probably wanting to see you be brought here". I told him regretting telling him.  
  
"Listen I want you to call any of the ducks and I want you to leave with them. DON'T leave here without someone".  
  
"They aren't going to do anything". I told him.  
  
"Mr Banks, are you ready"? The inspector from earlier asked.  
  
"Yeah". Adam replied standing. "Promise me Jules". He turned to me.  
  
"Ok, I promise". I replied as he leant forward and kissed my cheek.  
  
I watched as he disappeared into a room. I didn't know what else to do but sit there. I should really call someone, Charlie? No I've bothered him too much as it is. Connie? Yes I'm supposed to be there anytime soon. I fished in my pocket for a bit of change for the pay phone.  
  
"Hello"? Came her voice.  
  
"Connie".  
  
"Julie, is that you? Where are you"? Her voice steady yet a hint of anxiety was there.  
  
"I'm at the police station, Adam's been questioned about last night".  
  
"I'll be right there". Connie put the phone down.  
  
Within 20 minutes, she and Guy were walking through the doors, and a few steps behind them were the remaining ducks. I was shocked to say the least and I don't think the police appreciated 12 bodies all hanging around the main waiting area.  
  
"Excuse me, if your waiting on someone, would you like to use one of the family rooms"? A young officer asked from behind the desk.  
  
"What are you ALL doing here"? I asked when we were in the family room offered  
  
"Well most of us were at Connie's and when we heard about Adam being brought down here, we all decided to come down". Charlie explained.  
  
"Exactly who is this Larson and McGill"? Luis asked, still very much in the dark.  
  
"It's Brian McGill and Nick Larson, they were on Adam's pee wee hockey team, until Bombay discovered that the district lines had been changed and Adam should be playing with us. Adam came to play with us and we had to play the Hawks in the finals. Well, the Hawks Coach wanted Adam out of the game because he was the main scorer. McGill went as far as tripping him up as he was scoring and Adam got knocked out when he hit the goal post". Charlie explained.  
  
"Whoa, no wonder he went ballistic at him last night". Ken looked shocked.  
  
"That's not just it though, even after we won, they continued making his life hell. See his father is very good friends with Larson's and McGill's fathers and he wouldn't believe that McGill had tripped Adam on purpose so every time they went over for dinner to each others houses they treat him like crap". Connie concluded.  
  
"This is just one big mess". I sat and put her head in her hands pushing back her lose hair.  
  
"Excuse me, is there a Julie Gaffney here"? An officer knocked then entered.  
  
"Yeah". I jumped up quickly.  
  
"Can you come this way please"? He asked  
  
I followed him leaving the ducks behind. He took me into a room, where he offered me a seat and I sat. He sat directly across from me. I daren't look at him, but I could feel his eyes looking at me as though he was trying to burn a hole through my head to see what I was thinking. Just then an older man entered and reached out to shake my hand.  
  
"I'm Detective Inspector Carter, my colleague Detective Inspector Cooper is interviewing your boyfriend Adam Banks. Right just to put you at ease, you are in no means being charged with anything ok, we just want to ask you a few questions about what happened last night, is that ok"? His voice was soft and warm. I nodded pathetically. "Right, firstly in your own words could you tell me exactly what happened last night"? He asked gently.  
  
"We'd gone out with some friends, to the club Blue Minx. I was dancing with Abby and Lauren and Adam was sat in a booth with Luis and Ken. At some point this guy came up to us and started trying to dance with me. He was flirting like mad so I said told him I didn't want to dance with him and moved to another part of the dance floor. Abby left us to get a drink and then the guy came back but this time he pulled me into him. I tried to pull away but he had hold of me too tightly, that was when Adam came and he pushed him off me and pulled me behind him. This guy knew Adam and they started arguing, the guy said something to Adam as we were walking away and Adam just turned round and punched him. When this guy fell on the floor his friend came up and started a fight with Adam, they didn't stop until Luis, Ken and a bartender pulled them apart". I told him truthfully.  
  
"Ok, can you remember what they were arguing about"? He probed further.  
  
"Err, the first guy, recognised Adam first and then asked him if I was his bit or something like that. Adam said no I wasn't his bit but I was his girlfriend. Then the guy said something about he didn't think Adam had it in him, so Adam told him to piss off and that's when the guy said something about Adam not being able to stand the competition and something about when they were on the pee wee hockey team together and did they make him feel big again". I replied him.  
  
"Right, what do you know about this pee wee stuff"?  
  
"Only that Adam was on the Hawks with these 2 guys Larson and McGill and the district line changed or something and Adam had to move teams onto the ducks the team we're both on now. Apparently McGill tripped Adam purposely in the season final and Adam fell into the goal post and got knocked out". I said.  
  
"Ok, enough about that. How long have you been dating Adam"?  
  
"4 months, since we started college".  
  
"And how long have you known him"?  
  
"Erm 6/7 years".  
  
"Has Adam ever lashed out at anyone before"?  
  
"No"! I replied sharply.  
  
"Does Adam always react this way when another man gets close to you"?  
  
"No". I started feeling angry and frustrated.  
  
"Does he have a short temper"?  
  
"No, exactly what are you getting at here"? I asked finally snapping.  
  
"We are just trying to find out what exactly happened last night".  
  
"I've just told you what happened last night". I began arguing, one of my worst qualities when I was angry.  
  
"I think we'll leave it here for now". He said finally.  
  
"Why should we, we might as well carry on all night". I stood up and the officer started to lead me out. "You don't believe me, fine ask any of our friends, they'll tell you the truth". I shouted as I was gently pulled down the hall back to the family room.  
  
Ok, thought I'd give you a longer chapter this time. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own them, can't sue me so HA!!!!  
  
CAKEATER'SGIRLY99 - I know Julie's speech there was rather complicated but I did'nt know how else to do it since I've never really been questioned by the police which is a shame cos it looks like fun lol. I'm a right nutter aren't I? Anyhow I hope it did'nt confuse you too much cos if it did I'll have a go at re-writing it. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. Cheers for the review!!!  
  
NEBULA2 - Well I hope this chapter douses most of your suspicions but you still have to keep a few. Lol. I'm glad your liking this story. Thanks for your reviews!!!!  
  
GWENYTH HUNTER - It's nice to have you back. Lol. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your review and here's the next chapter for you!!!  
  
ANNE918 - Thanks for your review and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know I love it when Julie get's a temper, see I see her as more feisty than Connie because it's like Connie grew up with most of the ducks whereas Julie's had to fight to get respect from some of them such as Portman. Well heres the next chapter, just for you!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
"Right, Adam. Just so you know as yet we aren't charging you with anything, this is simply just a small investigation into what happened last night. Ok"? The inspector asked me in a gentle tone. I nodded in acknowledgement. "Right can you tell you exactly what happened last night"?  
  
"I went out with a few friends and my girlfriend to a club, I was sat in a booth with two of my friends, watching our girlfriends dance. This guy went up to Julie and started dancing with her. I didn't see his face or anything but the girls moved away and continued dancing. Abby went to the bar and Julie and Lauren were still dancing. The same guy had followed Julie and started getting real close to her and I could see she was trying to push him away so I went and got him off her. It wasn't till then that I realised that he was Brian McGill one of my ex best friends and former team mate. He asked me if Julie was my bit and I replied that she wasn't but she was my girlfriend. He made this stupid comment about thinking that I hadn't got it in me so I told him to piss off and started walking away. He then said something about me not being able to take the competition just like in pee wee's. I got mad and punched him, he fell to the floor and my other ex best friend and former team mate Nick Larson punched me causing this fight. When we were split up, I left with Julie". I told them truthfully, I did'nt have anything to lie about, there was no point in trying to hideanything from them, as they'd more than likely pick up little things if they interviewed Julie, Ken and Luis.  
  
"Ok, so this pee wee stuff, what exactly happened"?  
  
"I used to play hockey for the Hawks with Larson and McGill, then the coach of District 5 or now known as the ducks found out that I was playing for the wrong team and I started playing for the ducks. Larson, McGill and the other Hawks thought I was a traitor for playing for a team that was their biggest threat. We made the playoffs where we were to play the Hawks, they gave me a pretty hard time checking me into the boards constantly but I managed to get past them and headed for the goal. McGill chased me and tripped me and I went flying into the net, hitting my head on the bar as I went. I was knocked unconscious and taken straight to the hospital but even without me the ducks still managed to win, much to the Hawks dismay".  
  
"So they held it against you because your team won"?  
  
"I don't know, I suppose, see the Hawks only ever lost one playoff and that was years ago and it was the ducks coach that lost it".  
  
"That seems a little childish, still holding a grudge against you, nearly 10 years later. Are you sure you haven't anything to upset them since"?  
  
"The last time I saw them was when I was with the ducks the summer after the playoffs".  
  
"And why was that, did you move house, did they move house"?  
  
"No, the ducks and I were chosen to be part of team USA in the Junior goodwill games and we left for L.A just after I last saw them".  
  
"But you've not been on the team USA for years, why didn't you see them when you came home"?  
  
"Because I was still part of team USA up until I started high school, we were travelling quite a lot and wasn't home much". I was beginning to wonder exactly where they were heading with this.  
  
"Ok, what about high school"?  
  
"I got a scholarship to Eden Hall with my team and lived in the dorms there".  
  
"Right about your girlfriend. How long have you known her"?  
  
"6/7 years".  
  
"Have you been dating that long"?  
  
"No, we've only been together 4 months".  
  
"4 months, that's not long, so your both still a little erm, anxious with each others actions to different situations"?  
  
"No, I've known Julie 6/7 years, we were best friends before we started going out, I could probably tell you what she would do before she does it in certain situations".  
  
"So you knew that when Brian McGill started flirting with her she'd say no and move away"?  
  
"Well not exactly, I know if anyone starts hitting on her she won't have anything to do with them".  
  
"Do you not trust Julie to sort out guys by herself"?  
  
"Yes". I was feeling very irritated by these questions that had I felt had no relevance.  
  
"So why did you push McGill away from Julie"? tHe inspector looked at me in what I could only describe as a critical manner.  
  
"Because I saw her trying to get him away and she couldn't". I nearly growled.  
  
"Is this the first fight you've gotten into over a girl"?  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Have you ever been involved in a fight similar to the one last night before"?  
  
"None". I answered sharply.  
  
"Right, I think we've got enough here for now, thankyou for your time Mr Banks". The inspector suddenly rose from his chair and reached out to shake my hand.  
  
"So I can go"? I asked standing also.  
  
"Yes Mr banks". He replied then left the room.  
  
"Your friends are waiting in family room 1. The officer who had been present told me as he lead the way out of the room.  
  
"Thanks". I replied and headed that way wondering how many friends he meant, knowing the ducks it would probably be all of them.  
  
Well, I know this was a pretty boring chapter but it was just something that I had to put in. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks unfortunately. I wish I did but I don't!!  
  
NEETU - Thanks for your review. I'll try to update more!!!  
  
NEBULA2 - Glad you liked this chapter, I suppose the police are just generally wanting to know whether there's any solid evidence so they can charge Adam or not, but I sorta just babbled in the last chapter. Thanks for your review!!!  
  
ANNE918(GINA) - Thank you for review, I'm glad you did'nt find the chapter too boring. If I told you how much trouble adam was in, it would kind of spoil the story. But I promise it won't be long until you find out!!!  
  
CAKEATER'SGIRLY99 - I totally agree in my world being crazy is the best and being normally is bad lol. Anyway there is another reason behind this Larson and McGill thing but you'll have to wait a while to find that one out. Thanks for continual support and reviews!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
After questioning I headed toward the family room, I walked through the door to see a dozen pairs of eyes looking at me. It was Charlie who spoke up first.  
  
"So, what happened, are they charging you with anything"? He asked.  
  
"I don't know, they just said they had enough information to go on for now", I replied. "Where's Jules"? I glanced all around me in search for her.  
  
"She's being questioned". Fulton replied.  
  
As if on cue Julie was pushed gently through the door. She was shouting something at the officer and as the door shut she turned her face red with anger. I couldn't help myself but chuckle at her, she could start an argument with a dead man if she was in the right frame of mind.  
  
"I don't see anything funny". She said in all seriousness. The ducks around me a little confused at why I was laughing.  
  
"Oh nothing, just you arguing with a cop". I replied. "It'll be you that getting charged with verbally abusing cops next".  
  
"Well at least we'll have something else in common". She began arguing with me.  
  
"Jule's I'm not being charged with anything yet".  
  
"YET being the predominant word there". She told me. "Let's just get out of here". She headed for the door with us all following. "Thanks for coming down guys". She told the ducks then headed to the parking lot.  
  
"Yeah thanks guys". I turned to them. "Wait, she's got my keys". My heart nearly stopped, then I turned on my heel and spirnted toward Julie's direction, leaving 11 laughing ducks behind me.  
  
When I got to Julie, she was just starting the engine, and her face full of stubborness, and I knew I would never manage to get her from the drivers seat without causing another argument or having to literally drag her.  
  
"Please just be careful". I said panic striken as I cautiously sat in the passenger seat.  
  
It wasn't that Julie was a bad driver but it had taken me years to save up for my dream car. As she set off, she drove slowly out of the parking lot but then on the main road she sped up a bit.  
  
"Please God be careful". I gripped the door handle causing my knuckles to turn white.  
  
"What you mean like this"? She gently swirved the car then began laughing. "You've really got to relax Adam, I'm not gonna crash it".  
  
Luckily within 5 minutes we were back at our apartment and I could finally relax. Julie tossed me the keys and made her way up the stairs, I was just climbing the last set of stairs when Julie let out a little yelp, then 2 bodies flew toward me, knocking me over and down the stairs.  
  
"ADAM". Julie screamed and that was the last thing I heard.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I tossed Adam his car keys, knowing he'd probably want to check for damage, I was at the top of the stairs when he finally started climbing them. I went to push the key in the door and it opened slowly.  
  
"What the"! I began then 2 bodies dashed out knocking me to the side, the sped past Adam, knocking him too. I watched as if slow motion he fell backwards and rolled down the stairs to the bottom where he laid lifeless. "ADAM". I screamed then ran down to him.  
  
On hearing my voice Mrs Channing dashed out to see what all the noise was about. "Julie, don't touch him". She warned then waddled back inside reappearing with her telephone to call for an ambulance.  
  
I didn't once take my eyes from Adam, blood was oozing slowly from the back of his head, his face looked shockingly peaceful, I however was no where near peaceful. My hand were shaking from shock, I felt sick and frightened. I was vaguely aware of Mrs Channing kneeling beside me, holding me around the shoulders and telling me that an ambulance was on their way. Even when the paramedics did arrive and began asking questions, Mrs Channing was the one who told them what had basically happened. I felt as though I was in a dream world, and only the vague details were entering my brain.  
  
"Is he going to be ok"? I finally muttered to the paramedic who was observing Adam.  
  
"He's stable". Was the reply.  
  
"But what does that mean"? I persisted.  
  
"He's breathing on his own which is always a very good sign, but I can't really tell you anything more, you really need to talk to the doctor who will be treating him". I clutched Adam's hand tightly, never wanting to let go.  
  
When we got to the hospital, Adam was pulled out of the back of the ambulance on the trolley, a doctor and 2 nurses wheeled him along a corridor, with me hanging onto his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, you can't go any further". One of the nurses held me back as Adam continued through some double doors.  
  
"Why"? I pined.  
  
"Because the doctor is with him, now shall we go and sit in the waiting room where you can get a drink". She said gently leading me down another corridor.  
  
"I don't want a drink, I want to be with Adam".  
  
"You can see him again shortly". She persevered as she opened the door to the main waiting room, she took me into a room and left me, telling me someone would be in soon to talk to me shortly.  
  
Well I think I'll leave it here. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unfortunately because if I did there WOULD have been a D4 and I WOULD be married to Vincent LaRusso. Lol.  
  
CAKEATER'SGIRLY99 - Maybe your being silly, then again maybe not, only time will tell. I'm real glad your enjoying it. Thanks for your review and support!!!  
  
NEBULA2 - Arr now that would be telling wouldn't it? Yeah I do LOVE making you ask questions. Well thanks for your continual reviews and support!!!  
  
ANNE918 - Well I aim to please!!! I'm glad you love this story, that IS my aim in life lol. Thank you so much for your never ending support and reviews!!! Cheers mi dears!!!  
  
SUPERSTEPH - I can't really tell you, who it was and if he's going to be all right cos that WOULD spoil the story!! However I can tell you that my updates should be more regular - hopefully!! Anyways thanks for your reviews and everything!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
After about half an hour of pacing back and forth in the poky room they had put me in, a doctor finally came to see me. At first he tried to get me to calm down but as soon as he realised that, that wasn't going to happen he began to talk.  
  
"Ok, Adam is in a stable condition, but he had rather a nasty fall resulting in a massive head injury. Luckily there are no cracks or fractures to the skull but we are sending him up for a scan to rule out any possible brain damage". His tone was like every other doctor's in the world, low and slow.  
  
"So your telling me that he could be brain damaged for life". I started shaking in shock.  
  
"Possibly, but that's what this scan will determine. Would you like to see him for a few moments before he goes upstairs"? I nodded pathetically, then followed the doctor to the emergency room where Adam was being treated. "We'll leave you alone for a few minutes". He told me as he and the few nurses disappeared.  
  
"Adam, Adam it's Julie. Please be ok, I need you to be ok because I'm so scared. I'm scared of losing you, of having to live without you". I started to cry, then the doctor walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's ready to be taken up now". He told me and I nodded.  
  
"I love you". I whispered as I pecked his cheek and saw him disappear through the doors. When he had gone, I broke down and dropped to the floor.  
  
"Come on, lets go back the waiting room". I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders and lead me back to the waiting room. "Is there anyone you'd like me to call for you"? She asked gently.  
  
"Erm, Charlie or Connie". I answered.  
  
"What are their phone numbers"? She asked patiently.  
  
"Er, Charlie's is 090 125 3133 and Connie's is err 090 454 1221". I reeled the numbers off.  
  
"Have they got last names"? She asked.  
  
"Charlie Conway and Connie". I began  
  
"Moreau. Your Julie Gaffney aren't you"?  
  
"Yeah". I replied a little confused.  
  
"I was a big fan when you were on team USA me and my husband went to every game when I was training at UCLA. Right well I'll go and call your friends". She left me, returning 5 minutes later. "Charlie is on his way, I couldn't get hold of Connie". She told me then left me again.  
  
I stood, and went to look through the window on the far wall, the view wasn't terrific but I wasn't paying much attention to it. I was shivering with shock and fear, every muscle in my body was tense and my stomach churned continuously.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
I had just that minute walked into my apartment with Averman and Dwayne. We had just spent a good hour at the police department waiting to hear whether Adam was going to be charged with assault. The phone started ringing and Averman reached over for it.  
  
"Hello, Lord Averman speaking". He said laughing. "Er sure, Charlie it's for you". He handed the phone over.  
  
"Hello"? I said noticing Averman's laughter had subsided.  
  
"Is this Charlie Conway"?  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"I'm a nurse at the Minnesota General Hospital, I've been asked to call you for a Julie Gaffney".  
  
"I'll be right there". I put the phone down without hearing the rest of what she had to say.  
  
"What's up Charlie"? Dwayne asked as I began rushing around for my jacket and car keys.  
  
"That was the hospital, Julie's there. You guy's coming"? I headed for the door, not waiting for a response but knowing they would follow.  
  
"What's she there for"? Averman asked as we bounded down the stairs.  
  
"I didn't give whoever it was chance to say, but she sounded a little too serious for my liking". I replied, before I knew it we had all jumped into the car and I was already making my way down the main road and toward the hospital.  
  
When we got there, I parked my car up hastily and all 3 of us dashed inside to the reception.  
  
"Excuse me, I've just been called about a Julie Gaffney". I panted.  
  
"She's in the relatives room". The receptionist told me and pointed to the door.  
  
"Thanks". I answered and walked briskly over to it. I walked in to see Julie stood with her back to me, staring out of the window. I could see even through the dimness of the room that she was tense. "Jules"? I said softly. She didn't respond. "Julie". I walked over to her, hearing the door close behind Dwayne and Averman. Julie still didn't reply, until I shook her arm gently and she turned to face me, tears pouring down her cheeks and her whole body shaking. "Julie what's wrong"? I asked her holding her shoulders.  
  
"It's Adam, when we got back we were being robbed and I disturbed them and they ran down the stairs knocking Adam over and he's fallen down the stairs". She stuttered through sobs.  
  
"How is he"? I pulled her into a hug.  
  
"They just said he's in a stable condition and no cracks or fractures to the skull but". She broke down in hysterical tears, falling to floor even though I was trying to hold her up.  
  
"But what Jules". I looked worriedly at Dwayne and Averman, who were stood awkwardly by the door. "Jules, what". I began feeling sick.  
  
"There might be a chance he's brain damaged". She murmured through her tears.  
  
I could hear Averman and Dwayne breath in, shocked at what Julie had just told us. I couldn't believe it, I had seen him just under half an hour ago and he was fine, how could that be. Maybe Julie was wrong, I mean she'd been through a lot these past two days, maybe she was just hearing things, yeah that was it, she'd simply heard them wrong, there was no way Adam could be brain damaged.  
  
Ok, I'll leave it here for now. PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unfortunately, because if I did there would have been a D4 made and possibly a TV series to follow AND Vincent LaRusso would be mine all mine!!!  
  
CAKEATER'SGIRLY99 - Deal accepted and since you've updated then so have I lol. I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I found this chapter a little harder to write, so I hope it's good enough. Thank you so much for your many reviews and continual support, you have no idea how much they mean - or maybe you do as a fellow writer and all but I'm babbling now so I think I'll stop now. Cheers mi dears!!  
  
NEBULA2 - Thanks for your review and support. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Cheers mi dears!!  
  
ANNE918 - Well here it is, the next chapter. What can I say other than thank you so, so much for your reviews and support. It means the world to me. Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
I was finding it hard to believe that there was a possibility that Adam could be brain damaged. Averman and Dwayne had now taken over comforting Julie, who had curled up in a corner and was paying no attention to anything but her own little world. I so wanted to join her, but I had to stay strong for Adam, Julie and the ducks.  
  
"I think we ought to call the others". I said at last receiving two nods in return. "Dwayne you call Kenny, Luis and Russ, Averman you call Connie, Guy and Goldberg and I'll call Portman, Fulton, Bombay and Orion". I organised us.  
  
"Ok, you two go and I'll stay here with Jules". Averman told us, this was a first, Averman being serious, he could usually laugh and joke in any situation. Myself and Dwayne disappeared to the pay phones leaving Averman to stay with Julie. On the way I told Dwayne we'd just call everyone between us to save Averman having to do it when we got back.  
  
AVERMAN'S P.O.V  
  
This was one situation I knew I couldn't joke myself out of. Julie was worrying me slightly, she'd hardly said two words since blurting out that Adam might be brain damaged. She was sat curled up in one corner of the room, staring off into space, nothing we said registering or sinking in. Charlie wasn't much better he was trying to deny all knowledge of what Julie had said.  
  
"Julie, Charlie and Dwayne have just gone to call the others, Do you want anything to drink or eat. Please just talk or move or anything because your making me worry, and when I'm worried I can't joke and I really want to joke right about now". I prattled for no apparent reason, but it didn't do much good.  
  
Julie continued staring blankly at the wall, nothing an no-one could bring her out of it. I picked up the nearest sports magazine and began flicking through it. Unaware of what I was doing, I found an article about hockey and began reading it aloud to her.  
  
"Team USA makes the finals, the team unlike their predecessors the USA ducks, have had a violent struggle to the top. Once again battling for gold against team Iceland, who again is coached by Wolf 'the dentist' Stanson, but there are fears that USA will lose the battle without the magic Coach Gordon Bombay and the Mighty Ducks had". I read a passage, not really realising until the end that it was about us. I carried on reading aloud about the obvious comparisons between each player.  
  
"She said anything yet"? Charlie asked as he and Dwayne walked back in.  
  
"Nope, but I tried reading something about us to her and nothing". I replied.  
  
"Yeah, what's it say"? He asked. I think he was trying to remain as normally behaved as possible in these kind of circumstances. I tossed the magazine at him. I saw a small smile crack across his face as he read.  
  
Here, lets try this". He moved closer to Julie. "Hey Jules, we'll have to save this article for Banksie, he's been given quite a compliment here". Nothing, she didn't even seem remotely interested. "This years team homes Michael Lamburt a top scorer who is renowned for his quick thinking and charismatic stick handling just like his successor Adam Banks". He read. Still nothing.  
  
"Maybe we should get a doctor"? Dwayne looked equally worried now.  
  
"Let's wait until the others get here, she might come around then". Charlie said.  
  
15 minutes later Coach Orion, Portman and Fulton stormed in with very worried expressions on their faces. Orion went straight to Julie and started to ask what happened.  
  
"She'll not answer you, she hasn't moved in over an hour". I told him.  
  
"What do you mean, hasn't moved"? Portman looked questioningly at me.  
  
"Exactly what he said, when we got here, she broke down and hasn't said or moved in over an hour". Charlie told them.  
  
"Why haven't you got a doctor to look at her"? Orion told us.  
  
"We were kinda hoping that when you guys got here she'd snap out of it". Charlie continued.  
  
"Ok, what exactly happened"? Orion took our explanation for her behaviour but still wanted one for the events that had happened over the past 24 hours.  
  
Charlie filled him in on everything that had happened since last night till now, whilst we all tried different tactics to get Julie out of her coma like state. By the time Charlie had finished, Ken, Luis, Goldberg and Russ had appeared and all awaited patiently on news of Adam's condition.  
  
"Basically, before Julie went all coma like she managed to tell us that as she and Adam got home, two guys ran out of their apartment and knocked Adam down the stairs". Charlie informed them quickly.  
  
"Whoa, that's way harsh after everything they've been through these past 24 hours". Ken pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, it really makes you see that they were made for each other". Luis said staring at Julie.  
  
"I'm just gonna go and see if they've got any news about Adam". Charlie excused himself. I think reality was finally hitting him.  
  
"Are Connie and Guy on there way"? I asked Dwayne as I noticed they were only two ducks not present apart from Bombay but I knew he and Charlie's mom would be here anytime soon.  
  
"We rang but just got their machine. I kinda remember them saying they were just popping into see Guy's mom on their way past". Dwayne replied.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
It was finally starting to sink in, that Adam could indeed be brain damaged. I stood in the small queue at the reception to see if I could find anything out about Adam. When I finally got to the front, I could hear my mom's voice call my name. I turned to see her walking briskly with Coach Bombay, both looked incredibly worried.  
  
"Charlie, we got here as soon as possible. What's happened"? My mom asked before she'd even reach me.  
  
"Adam's been hurt. He was just climbing the stairs to their apartment when two guys pushed past Julie from inside their apartment and then they knocked into Adam and he's fallen down them". I spoke as quickly as possible.  
  
"Oh God, how are they both"? Coach Bombay looked even more shocked.  
  
"Julie's just not with it, staring at the wall not even registering when people talk to her. She's in the relatives room with everyone. As for Adam I was just going to ask if there's any news on him". I replied then turned around to face the desk. "Hi, erm could you tell me how Adam Banks is"? I asked politely.  
  
"Are you a relative"? She answered my question with one of her own.  
  
"No, but I'm his best friend". I answered.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't give out any details unless you're a family member or partner". She replied.  
  
"Well his girlfriend is in the relatives room but she's kinda out of it at the moment". I almost begged.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you any medical information but he's still upstairs waiting for his scan". She replied.  
  
"Ok, thanks". I backed down and headed back to the ducks.  
  
"So what did they say"? They all jumped at me as soon as I walked in.  
  
"They will only tell Julie or any family medical details but he hasn't come back from his scan yet". I told them.  
  
"ADAM"! Julie suddenly shrieked loudly, startling us all.  
  
I'm leaving it here cos if I don't I'll give away the next chapter. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty ducks, I was offered but turned them down because they said I could only own the characters and not the actors - ONLY JOKING!!!  
  
NEBULA2- Well, here it is, the next chapter. Thanks for your review and support!!!  
  
CAKEATER'SGIRLY99 - There isn't really anything going on with Connie and Guy, but I hope this chapter will answer your question about Julie's scream. Ok, I've put this chapter up just for you, because I understand what it's like to be stuck at your Nan's for a few days. I hope you like this chappie because it's JUST FOR YOU!!! Thank you for your continual support and reviewing every chapter. Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - Well thank you *Blushes*, I've always found it a little hard to get the personalities just right, but having you tell me that they are just right means a lot. Cheers for everything!!!!!! Cheers mi dears!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
I stood shocked as Julie screamed Adam's name, I watched intently as she started to shake and tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Julie". I stepped closer to her, pulling her into my arms, hoping and praying that she was finally coming round. "It's ok, shh". I spoke calmly to her.  
  
"I know who it was". She finally blurted out.  
  
"Huh, who was what"? I asked.  
  
"The guys who knocked Adam over, it was those guys from the club". She told us.  
  
"What, Larson and McGill"! Gordon exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure"? I looked seriously at her. She nodded in response. "Lets go call the police". I walked vigorously out of the room toward the phone. Within 5 minutes I returned, Julie was quiet but no longer in her 'coma', my mom was sat by her side with her arms around her shoulders. "They are going to go to the apartment and try and get any finger prints, but they'll want a statement from you later on". I told her, she nodded gently.  
  
"Miss Gaffney"? A youngish man with a white coat stuck his head around the door. Julie jumped up quickly. "Will you come this way"? He asked and Julie followed.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I had no idea how long I had been sat in silence for, but I had been running this afternoon's events through my head over and over again. Slowly little bits came back to me and soon enough the robbers had a face. I had told the ducks and Charlie had stormed off to call the police, on his return the doctor who was treating Adam and had previously talked to me came and asked to see me. He took me into an office and sat down. The tension was really getting to me.  
  
"Ok, I have some news for you on Adam's condition. He's just this minute returned from having the scan and the results show there is no brain damage". He smiled at what must have been a very relieved expression appear on my face. "However the scan did show a lot of brain swelling and Adam is yet to come round, so effectively he is in a coma". He continued.  
  
"But he'll come round, right"?  
  
"We have put him on some medication which should help bring the swelling down and hopefully once the swelling has gone down, Adam should start to make a full recovery".  
  
"When can I see him"?  
  
"In a few minutes, but I noticed he has got quite a few friends waiting, only 2 at a time though ok". He smiled at me.  
  
"Thank you". I stood and headed out of the room. I hadn't noticed the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. When I re-entered, Connie and Guy were sat being filled in by Coach Bombay.  
  
"What, what'd he say"? Charlie nearly pounced on me, followed by everyone else.  
  
"He hasn't come round yet". I told them, seeing the worried looks cross their faces once again. "But there's no brain damage". I continued. The ducks started jumping around in excitement and relief and Charlie lifted me into a hug.  
  
"Julie"? The nurse from earlier came in. "You can come and see Adam now". She told me.  
  
"Thanks. Ducks say hello to your biggest fan". I told them, I was in such a good mood, nothing could knock the smile from my face now. The nurse stepped in a little embarrassed but left smiling when Averman offered her our autographs. We all signed a blank medical card each for her.  
  
"You can go in two's if you want". The nurse told us as she left us, clutching the autographs.  
  
"Jules, you want someone to come with you"? Connie asked me. I shuck my head and began walking toward where I had seen him earlier.  
  
When I first saw him, the wires and tubes were still there, but not half as many. I looked lovingly at him, he looked as though he was simply just sleeping. His short blonde hair had small chunks of dried blood in it, but his face had been cleaned and his clear complexion showed through.. I stepped slowly nearer to him and took one of the seats that had been put next to the bed. I hesitantly took his hand in mine and held it up to my face.  
  
"Hey sweetie, I'm back. All the guys are here, they'll be coming in to see you in a few minutes, so you need to wake up. The doctor says you should make a full recovery, so the sooner you wake up, the sooner you can come home with me. Oh and I know you've got a really good nurse looking after you and she's a fan, so don't forget to give her your autograph. Anyway, I'm gonna leave you for a bit, to give the ducks a chance to see you and I've got to go and see the police". I told him. "Love you". I kissed his forehead and gave his hand a last squeeze before walking away.  
  
When I got outside, I found Charlie heading toward me. His face was full of concern and anger. Even before I had seen his face I knew something was wrong as his whole body posture was tense and his walk was brisk and meaningful.  
  
"Charlie, what's wrong"? I asked almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"The police are hear, they want you to go down to the station to make a formal statement about the robbery". He told me grasping my hand.  
  
"Ok". I replied as we both headed back to the relatives room.  
  
Fulton and Portman were both stood scowling in the corner, Coach Bombay and Coach Orion were both trying to get as much information out of them as possible, whilst everyone else was stood awkwardly.  
  
I think I'll leave it here for now. Thanks for all your reviews. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty ducks so there!!!  
  
CAKEATER'SGIRLY99 - Thanks for your review, I know Charlie's pretty protective over Julie but I just figured that Adam and Charlie are like best friends so when Adam can't be protective who better to do it than his best mate. Connie and Guy make up for the lateness in a bit. Again this chapter is JUST FOR YOU cos we can't have you dieing of boredom can we, plus I was dieing to put this up. Lol. Anyways thank again for your review and support, I think I can safely say you are my BIGGEST FAN!!!!! Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
NEBULA2 - Thanks for your review! The reasoning behind Larson and McGill will emerge in the next chapter or too, but I will hopefully putting that up on Sunday. Anyways thanks again for your wonderful support and encouraging reviews, I don't know where I'd be without you. AND update your stories - A D3 retake and facing the past, I can't wait to see what happens in then!!! Cheers mi dears!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
"Ah, Miss Gaffney". The inspector who had interviewed me earlier turned to look at me. "I know this is probably far from the perfect time right now, but we really do need a statement from you". He told me.  
  
"Ok". I replied non-commitedly.  
  
"Are you available to come now"? He asked.  
  
"Are you kid". Charlie butted in.  
  
"Yes". I answered cutting Charlie off. "Can you give me 5 minutes though". I almost pushed them out of the door and turned to look at Charlie who looking back at me questioningly. "Look, I just want to get this over and done with". I told him.  
  
"Well, I'm coming". He argued.  
  
"No, just stay with Adam ok, if the doctor comes just tell him you're his brother or something". I told him then headed back to the door.  
  
"Julie, honey, let Gordon come with you". Casey offered his services. I nodded in reply and headed out with Coach Bombay in tow.  
  
The inspector and the officer accompanying him leads us to the awaiting car. Coach Bombay's arm was resting protectively around my shoulders as we got into the car park. It didn't seem long before we had arrived at the police station and were being shown into an interviewing room and being left alone for a few moments.  
  
"Just remember Jules, you don't have to answer anything you don't want to". Coach Bombay's lawyer background was peeping through, something I was rather grateful of at that moment. I nodded in response and felt him squeeze my hand that he'd kept hold of since the hospital.  
  
"Do you think they know something"? I asked him.  
  
"More than likely, there'll be no doubt that they've been round to the apartment". He answered truthfully as the door opened and the inspector revealed himself.  
  
"Right, we'll make this quick shall we, I know you'll probably be wanting to get back to the hospital". His tone was sincere. "Right, we have been around to the apartment and have looked for finger prints. I have the forensic team looking for matches right this second". He informed me.  
  
"I wouldn't bother, I know exactly who it was". I told him.  
  
"And who was it Miss Gaffney"? He looked at me quizzically.  
  
"It was those two jerks, Larson and McGill". I told him.  
  
"Have you got any solid evidence to back that accusation up"? He asked me very condescendingly  
  
"No, but". I began.  
  
"Well, we definitely won't be ruling that possibility out, but as you must try to understand, there are many other people who could have done this". He butted in.  
  
"Like who, neither me nor Adam have any other people with grudges against us or whatever". I told him.  
  
"Miss Gaffney, you must".  
  
"Will you please stop calling me that, call me Julie, you sound like my old teacher". I told him. I was beginning to feel very agitated by everything all of a sudden.  
  
"Ok, Julie, you must try to understand that both you and Adam are well known college hockey stars, you may have fans and enemies from other teams, who simply see this as a prank". He told me.  
  
"Fine, is that all you want". I admitted defeat.  
  
"No, I just want, in your own words, exactly what happened"? He was doing rather well, he had kept his cool throughout, even though he probably wanted to throttle me.  
  
"You released Adam from here, I drove home with Adam, when we got home, I threw Adam the car keys and made my way upstairs. When I got outside our apartment I went to push the key in the lock and the door creaked open. Suddenly two bodies flew out of the door knocking me aside. Adam, was just coming up the last flight of stairs when they pushed past him, making him fall backwards". I told him.  
  
"And what did these two bodies look like"? He asked.  
  
"They both had caps on, but I know one had brown hair and the other a dark blonde. They were both wearing black trousers and white tennis shoes. The one with brown hair had a navy sports jacket on and the other a black sweater". I told him watching him write down the descriptions. "Listen, I know you might not believe me, but I know it was Larson and McGill, I've been replaying the scene over and over again and each time more of their face has been revealed". I tried to tell him.  
  
"I know this must be terrible for you, but we can't just go on what you tell us, it might be that you desperately want it to be them and you are seeing them because you want to". He spoke calmly.  
  
"Look, can I go now"? I was fed up with people not believing me.  
  
"Yes, thank you for your help, we'll be in touch shortly". He told me but it fell upon deaf ears as I stormed out, followed closely by Coach Bombay.  
  
"Julie, just calm down ok". Coach Bombay tried soothing me.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone believe me. It seems like everyone's on Larson and McGill's side". I spoke harshly through gritted teeth.  
  
"They do believe you, but there are other options that they HAVE to look into". Gordon told me, putting his arm around me.  
  
"Why doesn't it feel like they do then"? I let him lead me to the car they had waiting to take us back to the hospital.  
  
"It's just a front, they don't like to give anything away". He chuckled.  
  
We made our way back to the hospital, where Goldberg and Averman where now sat with Adam, telling him jokes and ridiculing the doctors and nurses. I had to laugh, even in a situation like this, they could still see the positive side of things. I left them to it and went and sat in the relatives room, where my head lolled on Fulton's shoulder.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
Coach Bombay and Julie had just arrived back from the police station, Bombay filled us in briefly whilst Julie sat down and slowly fell asleep whilst leaning on Fulton. When we thought she was deep enough in her sleep, me and my mom, helped steady Julie's body while Fulton stood allowing us to lay Julie down. My mom covered her with a blanket that must be kept in here for situations just like this.  
  
"Poor thing, she must be exhausted". My mom sympathised.  
  
"She's not slept in 24 hours, I'd be surprised if she woke up this week". I told her.  
  
"No that's just you Conway". Guy laughed gently but quietly.  
  
We all sat quietly as not to wake the sleeping Julie. Connie and my mom watched Julie carefully, both doting over her.  
  
Right I think I'll leave it here. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing unfortunately, in actual fact Disney and the NHL do, however I can dream can't I!!!  
  
NEBULA2 - Thank you once again for your very supportive review. Hope you can update yours this weekend but I totally understand if you can't. Anyways thanks again for your reviews and support!!!!  
  
CAKEATER'SGIRLY99 - I don't mind your rambling it's a very endearing quality. Lol. Well I'm going great guns with this aren't I, it's mainly because my mom and dad have been decorating so I've had the computer to myself all day but also because I feel for you being bored and all lol. I know I liked Guy's line there too, mainly because normally people would have had Russ, Goldberg or Averman say stuff like that, BUT I think Guy is a little like those 3 but never gets a chance to put his input into things. Anyways thanks a lot for everything!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - Sorry I forgot to mention that you too are my biggest fan. Sorry about that, but anyways just to make up for it this is JUST FOR YOU!!!! Thanks for your reviews, cheers mi dears!!!!!!!!!! P.S I can slow down with the updates if you want me to, it's only because I've had a lot of time on my hands recently but unfortunately it won't be for long because I have a massive assignment that's due in before christmas!!! Thanks again!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
One by one we all dropped off, I however was wide awake and continuously watching everyone protectively. Portman and Fulton were sat on the floor beside the sofa where Julie was stretched out, with their backs against each other, Averman and Dwayne were laid flat out on the floor next to each other, My mom and Bombay where snuggled up in one of the chairs and Coach Orion vacated the other, Russ was curled up at the other end of the sofa of which I was sat, Ken was leaning against Russ in a tight ball and Luis was laying on the coffee table. Connie and Guy were in with Adam at the moment and had been for the last half hour. I watched intently as Julie slowly began waking.  
  
"Hey". She whispered as she sat up slowly avoiding Portman and Fulton's sleeping bodies as she did so. "Any more news yet"? She looked directly at me.  
  
"Nah, Connie and Guy are with him though". I replied seeing her nod.  
  
"I'll go and sit with him for a bit". She stood and crept from the room.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
After waking up to find everyone except Charlie fast asleep, I crept out from the room and wandered slowly trying my hardest to quickly adjust my eyes to the bright lights. Nurses bustled past with stacks of folders and other medical equipment.  
  
"Hey". I walked in to see Connie holding Adam's hand and Guy telling Adam about last night's hockey match, with added visualisations. "You guy's go on and have a break". I stood just in the doorway.  
  
"You sure"? Connie asked and I nodded in reply.  
  
"You want one of us to stay with you"? Guy asked resting a hand on my arm as he walked past.  
  
"No it's ok, thanks". I smiled as he shut the door behind himself.  
  
I stepped closer to Adam taking the seat Connie had been sat in. I suddenly noticed that his hair was sat in the wrong style from when the nurses had cleaned him up after his scan. I gently brushed it back into his usual style with my finger tips.  
  
"I don't know, you just can't get the staff these days". I laughed gently as I sat back down. "Charlie's tried calling your parents at the hotel but he can't get hold of them, but we'll keep on trying". I squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't rushed up the stairs and waited for you instead, then you wouldn't have been coming up the stairs when they ran past us". I sobbed as I rested my forehead on his hands. "I'm so, so sorry, I never meant any of this to happen". I wept.  
  
"Jules"! I heard a voice.  
  
"Adam". I looked up but his eyes were still shut.  
  
"No, sorry, it's me". Charlie came to sit on the seat at the side of mine.  
  
"It's ok". I replied wiping away the stray tears and pasting a smile on my face.  
  
"Julie, none of this is your fault, it was simply just fate". I tried comforting her.  
  
"No, if I hadn't run upstairs without Adam, I wouldn't have disturbed whoever it was and Adam wouldn't have only just been coming up the stairs". I told him.  
  
"Julie, you probably didn't disturb them, chances are they would have ran out at the exact time and knocked you BOTH down the stairs". I again shook my head but collapsed in tears on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and allowed me to cry out my guilt.  
  
LARSON'S P.O.V - something new for me, eh?  
  
I continued to pace up and down my dorm room, I shared with McGill. We had both received scholarships to Minnesota's junior college through our old team the Hawks. McGill laid flat out on his bed reading a sports magazine as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Will you just calm down". He snapped at me. "Your irritating me".  
  
"I can't, think about what we've done". I snapped back equally as harsh.  
  
"Forget about it, they don't know it was us, they NEVER will know it was us". He said a little less harshly this time.  
  
"How do you know, she could have recognised us, HE could have recognised us". I panicked.  
  
"Ok, one, she didn't have a chance to recognise us, two, she doesn't know us so how could she and three, he definitely won't have recognised us, we passed him too fast". He sat up and glared at me.  
  
"Why did I let you talk me into this"? I murmured rhetorically to myself.  
  
"Because you love me". He grinned slyly toward me. "Come here". He moved over a little then patted the space on the bed, wanting me to come over. I did, but sat tense as he rubbed my back in what he called an 'affectionate' way.  
  
"If he dies, we could go down with manslaughter". I wailed.  
  
"We won't go down with manslaughter because firstly we didn't even attempt it and secondly he isn't going to die".  
  
"He could. When did all this get so far". I cried.  
  
"It got this far when we broke into their apartment, and if you don't calm down and forget about it, your going to end up dropping us in it". His patience was wearing thin.  
  
"You said we were only going to scare them, now look what we've done, he's in a hospital somewhere laid on a bed with God knows how many injuries and her, well the way you pushed her into that wall, only Christ knows what damage you've done". I stood angrily glaring at his unsympathetic being.  
  
"OH MY GOD, you still love him don't you". He stood and yelled in my face. "I should have known, he came between us back in pee wee's and he's doing it again now".  
  
"He did not come between us in pee wee's". I argued back.  
  
"Yes, yes he did. We used to be best friends and then along came Adam Fucking Banks and it was like 'see ya later McGill'. Then when he moved teams it was all 'hey McGill', and even then all you wanted to talk about was how much you missed precious Banksie and how much you loved him. Well I can't stand it anymore".  
  
"I don't believe it, this is what it's all about isn't it. The one and only reason you wanted to get him was because you think I'm going to run off into the sunset with him. Well news flash McGill, Adam never has and never will be gay, I'd have thought you'd have noticed that when he punched you for touching up his girlfriend. Oh and that's another thing, why were you flirting with her in the first place"? I asked, finally realising what had started all this.  
  
"I was drunk". He claimed merely.  
  
"You weren't that drunk". I stared into his eyes. "You knew didn't you, you knew that she was his girlfriend, DIDN'T YOU"! I screamed.  
  
"Alright, yes I knew, I'd seen them together before". He finally admitted.  
  
"I do not believe you would stoop so low. I thought we were happy, but we obviously weren't".  
  
"We were, I mean we are".  
  
"Then why go out of your way to make someone else unhappy"?  
  
"I wanted him to suffer, just like I did back in pee wee's".  
  
"That was 8 years ago, my God you can't live in the past forever". I exclaimed then grabbed a jacket out of my closet.  
  
"Where are you going"? He began shouting after me.  
  
"OUT". I yelled back, slamming the door shut behind me.  
  
I couldn't believe that the man I loved and supposedly loved me would do something like this, just to settle a childhood feud. I had always known McGill was a child at heart but this was going a little far. I know I wasn't completely blameless throughout this but had I known the real reason for all this, I would have had no part in it. It was true that I had once loved Adam, but I was young and stupid, but nothing had even come of it, mainly due to the fact that I knew Adam was far from gay since he had, had a huge crush on Margery Phillips at the time. I had no idea what possessed me, but I began heading to the nearest hospital in hope that Adam was there and I could have a chance at explaining things to him.  
  
Well, well, well, what did you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing, unfortunately, but never mind!!!!  
  
CAKEATER'SGIRLY99 - Yeah it was my first attempt at slash, and I'm personally not a big fan of slash fics but I thought well let's do it and see what it ends up like lol. Yeah Charlie is a good friends isn't he, I'd love a best friend just like him, oh and did I forget to mention I'd like a boyfriend just like Adam LOL. I'm not gonna tell you whether there's gonna be a fight or anything cos I'm sure that will ruin it, but lets just say in a posh kinda way that there is a bit of a confrontation. Lol. Anyway thanks once again for your support and reviews. Oh and just a little memo I'm busy writing a new fic and I hope you'll like it just as much as this one. Cheers mi dears!!!!!!  
  
NEBULA2 - I totally agree, I also HATE McGill. I'm not fond of slash fics either but I thought why not it's only Larson and McGill lol. Anyways thank you so, so much for your amazing support and reviews. Oh, oh and thanks for updating your stories. Cheers mi dears!!!!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - Aren't you the sweetest saying I had awesome talent, well it's only because of loyal people like you, cakesater'sgirly99 and nebula2 that I continue to write. You are the ones who really give me the inspiration to keep writing, I don't know what I'd do without you *wipes away a small tears* lol. Anyways thank you again for your review and support. Cheers mi dears!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
After calming down a little, I left Charlie sitting with Adam, whilst I came out to get us both a drink. I stood at the coca-cola machine pulling odd bits of change from my pants pocket and pushing it into the slot provided. Just as I turned around to head back, a rather nice looking guy stood in front of me, I was just about to step around him expecting him to step forward to go to the machine.  
  
"You're Adam Bank's girlfriend, right"? He looked toward the floor then quickly glancing around himself.  
  
"Yeah, do I know you"? I asked before it suddenly hit me that it was one of the two guys from the club.  
  
"Well". He began.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here"? I stepped backwards away from his towering body.  
  
"I was wondering how Adam was"? He stuttered.  
  
"And exactly how did you know he was here"? I tried my hardest at remaining calm.  
  
"I, erm, I". He faltered.  
  
"It was you wasn't it". I almost whispered, but didn't await his response. "IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT"? I screamed at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry". He began backing away.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE, ADAM IS LAID IN A COMA BECAUSE OF YOU". I shouted alerting everyone nearby, also making the guy freeze and throwing one of the two cans at him..  
  
"If I could turn back time I would". He muttered after dodging the can.  
  
"DO YOU THINK THAT'S ANY USE NOW, THAT WON'T HELP ADAM GET BETTER".  
  
"I'm sorry".  
  
"OH YEAH THAT'S REALLY MAGIC MEDICINE YOU GOT THERE". By this time all the ducks, Bombay, Orion and Casey had surround me, I could vaguely hear Orion and Bombay holding Portman and Fulton back and Charlie was trying to pull me away.  
  
"Get lost Larson". Charlie told him.  
  
"It was never meant to go this far". He looked petrified even more so when I dived forward throwing the last can at his head and starting flinging punches and slaps at him. Charlie pulled me away but I still pulled forward kicking my legs up in the air in attempt to at least kick him, the security who had immediately appeared pulled Larson away and outside whilst Charlie tried containing my rage.  
  
"You ok Jules". Charlie finally let go.  
  
"Leave me alone". I pulled away and ran after him. I ran the full length of the exit corridor and out of the door into the ambulance bay where he was beginning to walk away. "WHY'D YOU DO IT"? I yelled stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"Have you ever been so in love with someone that you'd do anything for them even if you know you shouldn't". He replied without turning.  
  
"What kind of an answer is that"?  
  
"When the one you love asks you to do something, you do it without questioning or thinking of the consequences. I did exactly the same thing today". He turned to face me, then began walking away again.  
  
"Adam's in a coma but there's no brain damage and he should make a full recovery". I softened slightly, realising that the ducks were stood a few feet away.  
  
"What"? He turned again.  
  
"That's what you came here to find out isn't it, you wanted to know if you were going to be up against serious charges". I told him.  
  
"Thanks". He replied.  
  
"Answer me one more question. Why'd McGill want to do this in the first place"? I asked realising that McGill and Larson must be gay by the way he was talking about love and all.  
  
"He was jealous". Was the reply.  
  
"Jealous of what"? I asked rather confused.  
  
"Adam".  
  
"Why"? I was even more confused now.  
  
"Because I was always closer to Adam than him. I loved Adam and Brian still believes that I love Adam more than him".  
  
"That isn't a reason to seriously hurt someone". I argued back.  
  
"Neither of us meant to hurt either of you, Brian just wanted to scare you, he knows he's done wrong".  
  
"Then why isn't he here as well"?  
  
"He doesn't even know I'M here, he still thinks he can get away with what he's done. But believe me, he won't". He looked sorrowfully at me. "Tell Adam, I'm so, so sorry and if he wants to get hold of me, I live at Minnesota Junior College in room 690". Those were the last words he said before finally walking away leaving me stood watching after him. Some of things he said, I was unable to comprehend, 'I loved Adam', what exactly did he mean by that. Had Adam returned his love, or was it a one way feeling. I knew that as soon as Adam was feeling better we'd have to talk about my confrontation with Larson otherwise his words would haunt me forever.  
  
LARSON'S P.O.V  
  
What had I just done. First I go and upset Adam's girlfriend as well as dropping myself and McGill in a whole heap of trouble and then I go as far as telling her that I love Adam. LOVED I mean loved, I don't love Adam anymore, God he hasn't been in my life for years. It just goes to show though, no matter how much you try to push feelings for someone aside, they always return at the least likely time.  
  
Right, I'm gonna leave it there, I know it wasn't very long but I promise the next one will be. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing, because 1. I'm not part in any shape or form of Disney and 2. I'm not any part of the NHL.  
  
ANNE918 - Well thank you for your review, you were the only one who reviewed the last chapter so far, I feel so unloved. Lol. No I know it's because I updated quick again. Anyways I'm real glad you enjoyed this chapter, it was real fun to write.Anyhow cheers for your review and support. Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
After pulling Julie from Nick Larson, the secruity took him outside. I could understand Julie's anger at the guy, I mean he'd just more or less admitted to the fact that he had taken part in this whole fiasco. After letting her go, she told me to leave her alone and THEN to my utmost surprise she ran after him. When we caught up to her, she was stood shouting after him. The conversation between the two was complicating, moreso as we couldn't hear everything, but I do know it was something to do with love.  
  
"What was all that about"? Connie asked as Julie finally headed back toward us.  
  
"Nothing, just forget about it". Was her reply.  
  
We all followed her back inside, wondering what exactly was going on between them. She walked straight past Bombay, Orion and my Mom and back into Adam.  
  
"What happened"? My mom asked.  
  
"I don't really know, they sorta conversed for a few seconds and then he left". I told her.  
  
"Do you think we ought to call the police, I mean he's just admitted that it was him and the other boy". She continued.  
  
"It wouldn't make any difference because WE are the only ones who heard him and they'll just think we're making it up". Gordon told her.  
  
"Well that blows". Russ said.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I left everyone in the reception and headed back to Adam. I knew that later on questions would be asked in order to find out exactly was said between us, but at this exact second, I didn't really care. I did'nt say anything to Adam, I just sat there holding his hand. Without realising I relaxed deep into the soft chair and drifted off into a calm sleep.  
  
"Julie". I heard a soft murmur as I drifted in and out of sleep. I was vaguely aware that I was curled up in a ball still gripping Adam's hand tightly. "Julie". I heard them again.  
  
"Charlie bog off". I replied groggily, then trying to drift back off to sleep.  
  
"Jules". He shook my shoulder.  
  
"Don't you ever give up". I began to fully awaken.  
  
"The police want to see you again". He told me.  
  
"Are they never going to leave me alone". I stood and began walking out leaving Charlie with Adam.  
  
I walked briskly back toward the family room. I was sick and tired of the police 'popping in to see me', asking me questions over and over again, dragging this whole investigation out.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW"! I burst into the room, feeling hot with anger.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you again, but could we have a little chat with you"? The inspector asked.  
  
"Fine". I stepped inside, shutting the door behind me.  
  
"In private". He continued looking around as the Ducks stepped toward me and the door.  
  
"Anything you gotta say you can say infront of them". I glanced at the ducks as if telling them to stay put.  
  
The inspector looked a little put off by this and looked at them nervously. "Mr Bombay here tells me Mr Larson has been here". He told me.  
  
"Yeah, and". Here we go again, I thought, pointless questions he already knew the answer to.  
  
"Well we can give you a witness protection programme where both Mr Larson and Mr McGill are not allowed with 1 mile of you". He proposed.  
  
"No, what did you come here for"?  
  
"Would you be able to come to the station for a identification parade"? He looked at me.  
  
"At this minute". I looked directly to him, seeing the relief cross his face when he thought I was agreeing. "No". I turned around and left the room.  
  
"Julie". Gordon called after me.  
  
"What now"? I turned rolling my eyes.  
  
"Don't you think you ought to go"?  
  
"No, no I don't, they have done nothing but run me ragged for the last God know's how many hours, it's about time they worked around me for a change". I was still full of anger and took a little of it out on him.  
  
"I know, but if you go now and identify them, then that's then end of it".  
  
"Don't you see it'll never be the end, they'll want another one when Adam's better. I'm sick of being fragged away by them, just because it suits them". I calmed slightly.  
  
"Please Julie, just go with them, otherwise they'll keep coming back". He told me.  
  
"URGH". I caved and headed back into them. "Fine, I'll come now, but this is the LAST time, you got that". I told him then lead them out of the room, leaving 13 faces confused and surprised.  
  
GORDON'S P.O.V  
  
"And what was all that about"? Casey asked me.  
  
"I've got a feeling, she's gonna snap under the pressure anytime soon". I replied. "I best go with her". I continued heading for the door.  
  
"No, you stay here, me and Guy will go". Connie replied as she grabbed Guy's hand and they both ran after her.  
  
"Why don't they just leave her alone"? Dwayne asked.  
  
"I don't know, I wish they would though".  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
Me and Guy ran after Julie and just caught up to her outside. Her face was full of thunder, I had never seen her like this before, but then again her boyfriend hadn't been in a coma before.  
  
"What's up"? She looked at us, panic crossed her face immediately.  
  
"Nothing, we're just coming with you". She smiled a weak smile and climbed into the back of the police car, followed by me and Guy.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
Larson's words continued through my mind, 'Have you ever been so in love with someone that you'd do anything for them even if you know you shouldn't, When the one you love asks you to do something, you do it without questioning or thinking of the consequences. I did exactly the same thing today, Because I was always closer to Adam than him. I loved Adam and Brian still believes that I love Adam more than him, Neither of us meant to hurt either of you, Brian just wanted to scare you, he know's he's done wrong, , he still thinks he can get away with what he's done. But believe me, he won't'. The words haunted me and made me think about things that never would have occurred to me.  
  
Larson loved McGill so much that he had been prepared to do anything for him. I felt like that toward Adam all the time, I was just like Larson in a way.  
  
"Miss Gaffney"? I heard a voice bringing me out of my thoughts. I took a breath and climbed out of the car and quietly followed the inspector to a new room of whick Connie or Guy were not allowed. "Take your time". He told me.  
  
In the room there was a big pane of glass, the kind where you can see through but people on the other side can't see you. There wasn't anyone in the other side as yet, but without giving the inspector chance, I turned sharply to him.  
  
"I want to drop the case". I surprised him.  
  
"I don'rt think that is a very wise decision". He told me.  
  
"Well tough, it isn't what you think that matters". I argued.  
  
"Fine, but you'll have to sign a few papers to say that, that was your decision". He informed me. The inspector brought me some sheets of paper that I signed. "Right, your free to go, a car will be waiting out front". He told me.  
  
"Erm, could I ask a favor"? I asked gently, he returned my pleading look with a soft face.  
  
"Could that car take my friends back to the hospital, and have another take me back to my apartment to collect some things for ADam". I almost pleaded. He nodded but looked a little confused by my request.  
  
Well, I think the next chapter will be the last. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing. So can't sue lol.  
  
ANNE918 - Thank you so much for your continual reviewing and support throughout this story. I can't thank you enough!! Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
CAKEATER'SGIRLY99 - Again thank you for everything you've done during the making of this story. You are a true inspiration!! Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
NEBULA2 - What can I say other than a great big thank you for your reviews and support. It means the world to me!! Cheers mi dears!!!!  
  
Chapter 15 - FINAL CHAPTER  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
"Excuse me, are you Miss Gaffney's friends"? An officer approached us.  
  
"Yeah"? Guy replied.  
  
"I've been asked my Miss Gaffney to take you back to the hospital". He told us.  
  
"Why, where's Julie"? I asked.  
  
"She's going to be taken back to her apartment in a short while, to pick up some items for Mr Banks".  
  
"But". I began.  
  
"It's ok, we'll go back and tell Bombay". Guy whispered in my ear.  
  
"Ok, but what happened with the identification parade"? I asked as we walked out with the officer.  
  
"She's dropped the case". He told us.  
  
If I hadn't been worried before, I definitely was now, why would she just drop the case like that. I think Guy picked up on my worry as he took my hand in his and squeezed it gently.  
  
"Thanks". Guy called over his shoulder to the officer as we both jumped from the back seat of the car and began running back inside the hospital. We sprinted into the family room, frightening the life out of everyone as we burst through the door.  
  
"Julie's dropped the case". I quickly caught my breath.  
  
"What do you mean dropped the case". Ken looked confused.  
  
"Exactly what I said". I told him.  
  
"Well where is she"? Coach Bombay asked.  
  
"We don't know, she got an officer to bring us back here and he told us that she's going back to the apartment to pick some things up for Adam, but I think there's something else going on with her". Guy told him.  
  
"Look, let's not start assuming the worst okay, she probably DID go back home, she probably just wants to be left alone for a while". He replied.  
  
"I think at least one of us should go over there to check on her, I mean lets face it, the police won't have tidied the place up". I told him.  
  
"Shit, I forgot about that, well I'll go and see". He grabbed his car keys from his pocket.  
  
"I'll come with you". Coach Orion offered, then the two left.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
The police car dropped me off outside mine and Adam's apartment, the second I stepped through the door, Mrs Channing had pounced out of her ground floor apartment.  
  
"How is Julie"? She asked in a rather unusual concerned tone.  
  
"Erm, he's in a coma but there's no brain damage", I told her smiling weakly.  
  
"He'll be ok though"? She asked again.  
  
"The doctor says he should make a full recovery". I told her.  
  
"Well give him my love". She replied and was just about to step back inside.  
  
"Mrs Channing". I called after her and she stepped back outside. "Thank you". I smiled more warmly and stepped toward her and gave her a small hug. "If you hadn't been here, I'd probably hurt Adam more than he was already". A small tear trickled down my cheek and it was then that I noticed one in the old ladies eyes.  
  
"Your most welcome". She squeezed my hand as we parted.  
  
I headed up the stairs, clinging tightly to the rail. I got a few flash backs, and I'm sure my heart was stuck in my throat as I stepped toward the door. Leaning against the opposite wall I fished in my pockets for my key. Once I found it, I slowly pushed it into the lock, my hand was shaking furiously and I was getting angry with myself. I finally unlocked the door and shoved it open, quickly stepping to one side as if I was expecting someone to shoot out.  
  
"What are you being so stupid for"! I scolded myself as I prepared to walk in.  
  
Nothing could have prepared me for the site I saw. All the furniture had been turned upside down, draws had been emptied onto the floor and the frames which held our jerseys had been smashed and they laid screwed up on the floor. I thought I had cried my eyes dry over the past 2 days but still tears managed to escape. Finally managing to push aside any feelings, I ran into my bedroom and grabbed Adam's old ducks hockey bag and began pushing some clothes, toiletries and some magazines into it, before grabbing Adam's spare set of car keys and dashing back down the stairs.  
  
COACH ORION'S P.O.V  
  
Gordon pulled up outside Adam and Julie's building and we both headed up toward their apartment. When we got outside the door, Gordon reached for the knob and tried opening it.  
  
"JULIE, IT'S GORDON, IF YOUR IN THERE COME AND OPEN THE DOOR SWEETIE". He shouted through the door.  
  
"WHO'S UP THERE"? a voice shouted up from downstairs. Gordon stayed at the door and I walked over to the banister and looked down.  
  
"Excuse me, you haven't seen Julie Gaffney have you"? I called down to the old lady who was stood there.  
  
"She left about 10 minutes ago". She replied.  
  
"Gordon, she's not in, she left about 10 minutes ago". I told him, heading back down the stairs.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
I sat in the chair next to Adam's bed, reading a hockey magazine, I had been sat here for a good hour and nurses kept popping in and out, which was rather annoying.  
  
"Julie". I looked up to see a very groggy looking Adam slowly waking up.  
  
"Hey pal, nice to see you finally wake up". I jumped forward slowly.  
  
"Charlie, where's Jules"? He asked between coughs.  
  
"She's with the cops I think, but I'll go see if she's back and go and get a nurse, okay". I left quietly. I headed to the nurses station first and told them, before heading to the relatives room. "He's awake". I jumped in yelling. Cheering up roared throughout the room, as my mom came and gave me a massive hug, I could see the ducks hugging each other in relief. "Where's, Bombay, Orion and Julie"? I asked, somewhat confused.  
  
"We'll go sit with Adam while these guys fill you in". Fulton offered as he and Portman left.  
  
"Come on then"? I looked at them impatiently.  
  
"Me and Guy went to the police station with her, while she was in the viewing room, she told the inspector she wanted them to drop the case and to get an officer to bring me and Guy back here. But she's supposedly gone back to the apartment, so Coach Bombay and Coach Orion have gone to look for her". Connie told me.  
  
"Why would she do that"? I asked still a little confused.  
  
"She's been under a lot of pressure Charlie, she's probably just fed up and wanted to get out of the chaos for a little while". My mom told me.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I pulled up outside the dorms. I had no idea what was possessing me to do this, but something was. Luckily I didn't have to go in search for who it was I was looking for, as they were just walking up the front steps. I jumped out of the car quickly and began running after them.  
  
"LARSON". I called. He turned immediately.  
  
"What are you doing here"? McGill looked at me.  
  
"Just saving your butts that's all". I snapped back in retaliation.  
  
"What do you mean saving our butts, we've done nothing". He told me.  
  
"Oh, please just drop the act, I know it was you". I argued.  
  
"Brian she does, she knows". Larson told him. "What did you mean when you said you were saving our butts"? He asked shamefully.  
  
"I've just dropped the case". I told him continuing to glare at McGill.  
  
"Why"? He asked me.  
  
"Just something you said". I answered.  
  
"That wasn't why I came".  
  
"I know".  
  
"Well, thank you". He looked somewhat relieved.  
  
"However, if either of you come near me, Adam or the ducks from now on, I might not let it drop as easily next time". I walked away and got back into the car.  
  
GORDON'S P.O.V  
  
The old lady from downstairs had told us that Julie had been and gone, but had left with a big bag. When we checked Adam's car had gone from it's usual spot and I definitely had to agree with Orion when he said that she might truly have just been and picked some things up for Adam. I parked my car back outside the hospital and we both made our way back inside.  
  
"Did you find her"? Casey asked before we'd even got fully into the room.  
  
"We were hoping she'd be back here". Orion answered.  
  
"The old lady down stairs told us that she came and went, but she left with a big bag and Adam's car is gone". I continued.  
  
"Well Adam's awake and wanting to see her". Charlie informed me.  
  
"Let's go back out and see if we can't find her". Orion suggested as we both turned back to the door.  
  
"What's all the worried faces for"? Julie asked as she walked in with Adam's duck hockey bag on her shoulder, looking as though there was nothing wrong.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN"? Charlie jumped up took the bag and pulled her into a massive hug, then the two were surrounded by the rest of the ducks.  
  
"I've been to collect some stuff, for Adam". She answered.  
  
"We've just come from your place, where else have you been"? I asked, more relieved than anything else.  
  
"I just had to do something". Was her reply.  
  
"Why did you drop the case"? Charlie asked.  
  
"Just something someone said, kinda made me think". She headed toward the door.  
  
"Like"? Charlie pursued.  
  
"Oh hey Jules". Portman and Fulton re-entered the room. "Adam's been asking about you". He told her.  
  
"He's awake"! She looked shocked as Charlie nodded, then she began almost running out of the room.  
  
"What was that something that someone said"? Charlie asked.  
  
"When the one you love asks you to do something, you do it without questioning or thinking of the consequences". She told us receiving some confused looks in return. "I don't expect you to understand what that means to me, but trust me". She ran off toward Adam.  
  
Right that's it, I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


End file.
